Michiko Kakashi no Musume
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Kakshi is training Naruto for something big. Hmm...maybe wedding bells..? (I did not do this alone some of the thanks goes to Hyuuga Nikita send her the flamesjokeing )


I was walking...that was good, right? I held my head up and bit my lip as pain   
  
laced though my ankle. Note to self: walking with a broken ankle is painful. Tumbling a bit, I made my way to a bridge, where I saw three kids. I looked at them and smiled. They did not smile back, but stood there in shock. I guess I was more messed up than I first thought. I walked over to the water to see what I looked like.   
  
I looked into the water and smiled-not that you could see it under my mask. Sighing, I sat down and leaned against the railing. "Do you need help?" I heard someone ask ."No, I'm waiting for someone..." I said, not looking at who was talking to me.   
  
"...But you will bleed to death," they said as they touched my arm where I had a   
  
cut from the shoulder to my wrist. I slapped their hand away. "Don"t touch me!" I growled out.The little girl jerked back and tears started to swell in her eyes. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.   
  
Kakashi P.O.V.  
  
I was walking towards the bridge when I noticed a group of children huddled over   
  
what looked like a human body. I quickly picked up my walking pace to see if my assumption was correct. Turns out, it was. I walked over to the children and asked them what happened. They said this silver-haired girl walked onto the bridge and sat down. The little girl of the three, who had tears in her eyes, said she was trying to help and the stranger fussed at her. I sighed and bent down to check Michiko's vital signs. Normal...but her wounds needed medical attention. I picked her up and carefully carried her back to Konoha, wondering all the while where her team mates were. Oh well, I would find out soon enough.  
  
MIchiko P.O.V.  
  
Slowly I regained consciousness and looked around the room.   
  
"You know, she just wanted to help you," I heard an all too familiar voice say. "I don't want nor do I need help from her, but anyway looks like you are on time to teach them," I said. "True only because you are late getting in," he said. I would have rolled my eyes at him, but I was to sleepy and sore. "Well, true, but you know what, dad? I don't care," I said as I passed out.  
  
I sat up and looked around. I was in my room. I shifted so that my feet where planted on the floor and used my dresser to stand like I always do. I felt some of the stitches in my arm pull loose and felt my blood flow freely out of the cut. I sighed and walked out of the room. "You shouldn't be up." I heard my father say.  
  
"Well, we all are doing the things we shouldn't be doing. Aren't you supposed to be with   
  
your team." I complained, as he wrapped his arm around me to steady me. "They are in the next room" he replied.  
  
"Really...?" I said, and raised a brow. As we neared the door, he opened it to reveal cell 7. Sakura was sitting cross-legged in a chair and glaring at Naruto, who was trying to pick a fight with Sasuke. I inwardly sighed. Those two bakas...they were always into something. "Oohh...Hiya, Mic-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he fell off of the table he was standing on. Baka...kept racing through my mind as I looked at him, not amused. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Michiko..." Sakura said, looking up at me with stern green eyes. "That's exactly what I told her.." Dad said. "But she's too hardheaded to listen." "Humph..." I said, crossing my arms. I'm not hardheaded....  
  
"Hardheaded in your case is another word for idiotic," Sasuke said, glaring at my bleeding ankle. I literally wanted to choke him--maybe kill him. But I wouldn't do that to Dad's students...at least while they shut up when they were ahead. I really didn't see what girls found so great about Uchiha Sasuke. To me, he is an irritating teme.  
  
The pain rushing through my ankle snapped me out of my train of thought. My ankle burned and stung. "You really should get back in the bed and give that ankle of yours time to heal.." Dad said in a serious tone, yanking me a little towards the direction of my room. I pulled away, determined to show my independence. "I can do it myself.." I sighed, holding onto the wall as I slowly walked back into my room. So what..? I made both my ankle and arm bleed..no big deal. I thought as I slowly laid back in my bed, staring up at the patterns on the ceiling. I would have been able to go to sleep if it wasn't for the thought of my mission rushing through my head. "How did I wind up getting injured like this...?" I asked to the silence, raising my arm to look at the blood, which, thankfully, wasn't flowing as bad. It's never happened before...  
  
It was supposed to be a simple mission, go and kill the bandits. Tai and Saiu went with me. We did our thing and killed the bandits. Well, we thought we got them all. The fucker must have been hiding, cause the next thing i knew i was flying through the air. I tried to twist so I would land on my feet. I landed on them all right, but heard a cracking sound and felt the pain of one of them breaking.   
  
Saiu moved in front of me as Tai slit the guy's throat. He grinned at me and   
  
ruffled Saiu's hair. He tossed a knife at him while I just limped off the guy to see who he was. My blood rain felt like ice water when I saw who it was, "Run you two!" I yelled, dashing in between them as fast as i could. The next thing I felt was the sickening bloodline limit kicking in, and all three of us where thrown a good couple of yards or more.   
  
I must have blacked out a bit, cause after that I didn't remember hitting the   
  
ground. I looked around me and found Saiu was across from me. I tried to push myself up with my arms, only to have pain lace through my whole upper body. At a quick glance, I could tell one was dislocated and the other looked to have a deep cut, yup deep showing my bone. Where is Tai? As I looked around near saiu, I heard blood dripping...  
  
Behind me, I used my arm that was cut to push myself over. There was Tai hanging from a broken tree branch. It had gone through his upper thigh. "Please be alive......" I whispered before blacking out.  
  
I awoke with a start and rolled over and puked in to the floor. I looked up   
  
at my dad as he ran in to the room. "Poppa!" I cried as he ran over to me before he started rocking me. "Shh, it is going to be all right," he whispered as he wiped my tears away. "But Saiu and Tai--" I choked out. "Saiu is at home and Tai just got out of surgery and he will be fine...." he said in a comforting manner.   
  
Slowly, I began to calm down, tears still managing to find their way down my   
  
cheek. I sat in silence for a few moments before opening up my mouth to speak again. "Poppa.." I asked, sounding as if I was in deep thought. "Hmm...?" he said, hugging me close to him. "Please....let me go see them--my team-- let me see them," I said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "You are injured as well, and shouldn't be too active to further damage yourself, but--" he trailed off. "I guess It couldn't hurt if you visited them for just a bit."  
  
I smiled at him. I felt like I wanted to just glomp and kiss him for being so lenient, but it would probably give him a heart attack, and just thinking about acting that way scared the hell out of me.   
  
Suddenly, a white dove flew by. I remember it was a messenger for the Hokage whenever he wanted the Jonin elite to report to him. Dad and I gazed at the bird in complete silence before exchanging glances. "Please, poppa? I really want to see them.." I begged. "Then one of Cell 7 will have to take you...gomen nasai, but I have to report to the Hokage. It's--" "Your duty. I know, I know..."   
  
I sighed, half angry and half sad. He nodded and got up from my bed to go   
  
confront the team. I waited patiently, although it was wearing thin with each passing second. I glared up at the clock, only to see that fifteen minutes had passed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I decided to go see what was taking Dad so long, when I heard the door to my room creak open. "Mic-chan....?" a voice asked softly. "Can I come in...?"  
  
My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a crimson red. Naruto!! I practically screamed in my head. My heart felt like it would jump out my chest. I acted like I didn't really like him that much around everyone..but..truth is...I like him. I really REALLY like him. "Come in..." I said in a small voice, trying to regain my cool, calm disposition.   
  
Naruto slowly stepped in the room with his trademark grin on his face. I had always wondered why, even though he was shunned by the villagers, why he kept a cheerful look. I mean, I know he's hurting inside, but he doesn't show it. That tells me he's a strong person. He says he's going to become Hokage. A lot of people laugh, but I believe that he can really do it.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei told me to take you to the hospital to see your team.." He said, walking over to my bed to help me up. "Are you sure you can walk?" He asked, putting his arm around my waist to give me support as I stood to my feet. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, but hid it well. "Yeah...I'm sure..." I said calmly. "Okay.." He said, making sure I was telling the truth. Hmm...I wonder if he likes me the way I liked him.....?  
  
At the meeting..Kakashi's P.O.V.  
  
I was standing with my hands in my pockets waiting for the Hokage to speak, when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sharply turned around to see who it was. It was Iruka. "Oh, Konnichiwa, Iruka-sensei.." I said, not wanting to engage in any conversation at the moment. "How's Michiko?" he asked. My eye covered by my hitai-ate band, but not wanting to be rude, I responded. "She's getting a little better. Still hard-headed, though.." I said with a small smile.   
  
"Ya know..she reminds me of someone..." he said with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Who..?" I asked in vague curiosity. "Naruto," He replied. My eyes widened. NARUTO?! I inwardly exclaimed. I sighed. Unfortunately, Iruka was right....She did kind of act like the "Maverick-ninja" Naruto.  
  
"Which means they would make quite a cute couple," he said, suppressing a laugh as he saw the expression in my visible eye. I didn't just hear that... I repeated over and over in my head.   
  
If Naruto were to end up with Michiko, he would have to learn to be more responsible, in case he needed to protect her. "Hmm..Is that so..?" I asked turning around, an idea suddenly popping into my head. I will train him personally...and make sure he has what it takes...For if I have to bury my daughter, I'll sure as hell bury him.  
  
Naruto helped me walk to the hospital to see Tai. We walked through the doors. "Mic-chan I know you like to walk on your own and all. But please sit in a wheel chair and let me push you to Tai-kun's room." Naruto pleaded, I glanced at him and wished I hadn't, he was looking at me with worry. Sighing, I said fine, and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Thanks." He chirped.   
  
He pushed me down the hall to the room Tai's in. When we got there I knocked and blinked a couple of times when Saiu opened the door. "Mich you're in a chair." He studied me as I glared at him. "What of it?" I said dangerously. "Hi Saiu-chan, Tai-kun" Naruto grinned cheerfully as he walked up behind me." Hello Naruto" Saui said Tai waved.   
  
"Michiko" I called out as I entered our apartment. I cocked an eyebrow at Naruto who was asleep on the couch. Walking over to him I gave him a poke. Before I could do anything, I found a kunai to the throat. Maybe my training won't be as hard for him as I first thought. "Naruto it is me" I said. "kakashi- sensei" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Yup, what are you still doing here?" I asked as I stood up. ""Mic-chan, I mean   
  
Michiko, you see I didn't want to leave her alone." He replied, looking at the floor. I nodded at this and looked at the wall clock."Naruto it is late." I said dead-panned. "It is best I'll be going." He stated. "No, you'll be staying." I told him. If Michiko found out, I let Naruto walk home this late by himself. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"You alright sensei?" Naruto asked concerned. "Fine fine." I replied as I waved to him.   
  
"Sleep tight naruto, we have a long hard day of training tomrrow." I stated. "Yeah are you going to be late like all the other times?" he asked, I glanced at him. " I am never late" I said. "True, but you do sit in the tree and watch us till you decide to show up." he grinned.   
  
I could tell he was in the dark. "So you found me out huh?" I questioned. Yup, he definitely   
  
won't have that much to do with my training. "Yeah, I may not have good chakla control, but the people I care deeply for, I can find them if need be." he told me, thus making me blink.  
  
Naruto's P.O.V.   
  
I was woken up by the smell of ramen. Who in the world would be cooking ramen at this hour? I thought, opening my eyes wide and glancing towards the kitchen. I mean, I'd cook ramen 24-7 if I had the chance, but I was asleep, so I couldn't have done it....Unless I was sleepwalking, and I highly doubt that. I yawned and got up, walking into the kitchen. Mich-chan was making ramen and she was wearing an apron. First off, what was she doing out of bed? I didn't know she could cook. And since when did she wear aprons?!?!  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "Morning, Naru-chan!" she exclaimed, setting the table. Umm...Naru-chan? Did she hit her head or something...? This was definitely not like her...She was being way too nice ever since yesterday....  
  
"Morning Naruto..Morning Musume.." Kakshi-sensei said, coming into the kitchen, dressed in his usual jonin elite attire. "Morning, Poppa!" Mic-chan said, setting three bowls of ramen on the table. "Morning sensei.." I said, mesmerized by the smell and sight of the noodles.  
  
"Oh, Michiko...none for Naruto and myself, thanks.." Kakashi-sensei said, patting Mic-chan on the head and giving her a smile. Mic-chan widened her eyes anbd said, "Are you sure..?" Kakashi-sensei nodded and shot me a sharp glance. I was compelled to nod as well, but I didn't want to leave the precious ramen.  
  
He gestured for me to follow him out of the door as if we were going to meet Sasuke and Sakura-chan. I guess it was so Mic-chan wouldn't be suspicious...but what would she be suspicious about? Wait..this is kinds weird...usually he only trains Sasuke specially...Was something going on that I didn't know about?!?! Then again, there was always something going on that I didn't know about....  
  
Michiko's P.O.V.  
  
Man it killed me to be nice like that. But I couldn't help it. Okay, maybe I could. I sighed and sat down at the table, getting ready to eat my ramen. This really was freaky having ramen for breakfast. Naruto must think this stuff is heaven or something...?  
  
Still, I can't believe I smiled like that. Damn! I guess I can scratch that idea off of my list to win Naruto over...  
  
Naruto's P.O.V.  
  
Kakashi-sensei led me to a secluded green field. I wonder why he wants to train me all of a sudden? I have been wondering that all day. And why couldn't I have breakfast? It's not fair! We had Ramen!  
  
Suddenly, Kakshi-sensei stopped all of a sudden and gave me a serious expression. "Naruto, I am going to teach you how to control your chakra better. Then we will move onto the harder things.." he said, tightening his gloves on his hands. Harder things..? I thought, a million images of torture running through my mind. I was about to protest when a certain thought came to my mind. I CAN FINALLY BEAT SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Naruto!!" Kakshi-sensei exclaimed, scaring the hell out of me, causing me to fall to the ground. He rolled his eyes. "Pay attention, otherwise, you will have no lunch either." You can bet THAT deifinitely got my attention 


End file.
